1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to inductive sensing, and more particularly to inductive sensing to measure the proximity of a target object.
2. Description of Related Art
Different sensing techniques may be used in connection with proximity sensors to determine the proximity of a target. Inductive sensing techniques may be used with a proximity sensor that detects the proximity of a metal target. Depending on the closeness of the metal target, the magnetic characteristics of the sensor change. Proximity sensors may be used in a variety of different applications and environments. One example application and use of a proximity sensor is in the aviation industry. Proximity sensors may be used in ascertaining a particular position of airplane components. For example, a metal target may be located on a component. The proximity sensor may be used to determine magnetic characteristics based on the proximity of the sensor to the metal target located on the component. Depending on the characteristics detected by the sensor, a determination may be made regarding the proximity of the component to the sensor.
Environmental and other conditions may affect the operation and reliability of the proximity sensor and other components included in a system. Within an airplane and other operating environments in which the proximity sensor and associated components may operate, there may be electrical interference or noise. Such electrical interference may be due to radio signals, radar, and the like, in accordance with the environment. Existing systems and techniques may not operate correctly in environments with such electrical interference causing erroneous measurements and incorrect determinations regarding the position of a target. Additionally, other environmental conditions, such as temperature, may affect the accuracy of measurements obtained with different components. Accordingly, it may be desirable to utilize techniques in connection with proximity sensing which are robust when used in environments having electrical interference and other environmental conditions affecting the reliability and accuracy of measurements obtained in connection with the proximity sensing system.